


Jealous. // Komahina

by Danganronpa Short Stories (amqmi)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Crushes, Flirting, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Gift Giving, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Komahina - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Crush, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amqmi/pseuds/Danganronpa%20Short%20Stories
Summary: I kid you not I had to google the Starbucks menu for thisI'm British myself so no I'm not tryna stereotype random British strangersalso, I only very slightly proofread this, I just skimmed my eyes over it so sorry if there are any errors!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Jealous. // Komahina

**Author's Note:**

> I kid you not I had to google the Starbucks menu for this 
> 
> I'm British myself so no I'm not tryna stereotype random British strangers 
> 
> also, I only very slightly proofread this, I just skimmed my eyes over it so sorry if there are any errors!

"Thank you for bringing me here." Nagito and Hajime had just arrived at the shopping center, just to walk around, get something to eat and so on. The two were good friends, hanging out quite a bit and always testing new things whether that is alcohol or just sports.

"Why are you thanking me? We can come here anytime." The mall was fairly big, people walking around everywhere with the glass ceiling hovering light onto their faces. 

The two boys walked around for a bit, not necessarily doing much apart from talking. They had to figure out what they wanted to do here, the area would be open for most of the day.

"Do you want to get coffee?" Hajime had caught his eyes onto a Starbucks, darting his attention back to Nagito in order to ask the question. He just hummed in agreement, they were now going to get coffee.

Entering the coffee shop, they began ordering their drinks. Komaeda ordered an iced honey latte meanwhile Hinata ordered a mocha cookie frappuccino.

"I'll pay-" Nagito began to speak, quickly being cut off.

"No, I'll pay."

"But-"

"I'm paying."

"I'll pay you back then..." He wanted to pay but Hajime insisted so much on paying instead.

"No, you won't."

Sighing in defeat, Komaeda stepped back slightly and waited for the drinks to be made. He was handed his iced coffee, quickly trying to find a place to sit with the other male trailing behind him.

Sitting down by the window on a table with stools, kind of like a bar counter but by the window in a coffee shop. 

"You didn't have to pay y'know, I still want to pay you back."

"I insist, don't pay me back it's all on me."

Hajime looked down at his drink as he sipped on it, the whipped cream on top slowly going down and almost melting. He maneuvered his straw to drink some of it and then trained his attention back to his friend.

"How does your drink taste?" Nagito asked, almost done with his own.

"Pretty good, fairly sweet. Yours?"

"Mine just tastes like honey."

"Could I try?" The brunette was actually quite curious, he came here often and only really ordered the same thing.

"Of course."

Komaeda moved his drink towards the other boy, Hajime leaning over to take a small sip from the straw before retracting and making a facial expression.

"Eugh, too sweet!" To this, Nagito just laughed, almost hysterically.

"I like sweet things."

"You are what you eat," Hinata whispered, smiling gleefully.

"Pfff-" Before the white-haired boy could wheeze, he was interrupted by a bit of a cough and a smooth voice behind him.

"Excuse me?"

Nagito turned around to see a male around his age, nicely dressed and a bit posh. He had a strong British accent, his arm rested on the table right as he leaned towards the duo. The man didn't even bat an eye Hajime's way.

"Hi?"

"I saw you over here from across the room, you're cute. Mind if I get your number and take you out someday?"

The brunette felt a bit mad at his statement, he personally had liked Nagito for a while now. He was actually planning on asking him out today but looks like someone already beat him to it. Was he going to let the idiot get away with it? Nope.

"Um-" Komaeda was rarely hit on, he felt a bit awkward and tried to come up with a response before Hinata answered for him.

"He's not interested." Blandly said, the British man scoffed.

"And who are you? His boyfriend?" The question lingered in the air, subtly ignored by Hajime.

"Why does that matter? He's not interested."

"Surely he is. Kind sir, would you give me a chance?"

"Sorry, he's right. You seem nice but no." Nagito spoke with a stern expression, the man now offended and leaving.

"Thank you," Nagito whispered, smiling gratefully.

"No problem, but I might've messed up your chance if you had actually been interested in him."

"No, no. I have someone else in mind." Komaeda rested his chin on his hand, looking to the side slightly in a pondering motion.

"Oh? Who?"

"I'll tell you before we leave."

With that promise inset, they finished their coffees, went around in a few clothing stores, and a bit more.

"Do you think I should get this sweater?" Nagito asked, walking out of the changing room to give a show. They were in a clothing store, trying on different clothes and seeing what the other thought.

"Yeah! It looks great on you." He flushed a bit at the compliment.

Komaeda bought a few items, Hajime still insisting on paying but this time not winning the mini argument. Content with their shopping so far, they walked into a jewelry store just to look around.

Hinata noticed that his friend's eyes were quite focused on a specific ring with a four-leaf clover on it. He looked to want to buy it until he looked at the price tag that read one hundred. 

Hajime just watched as he thought about it and even nearly pulled out his card but looked to be telling himself that it wasn't worth it. As the boy was now focused on some of the posters and facts about gold on the wall, Hinata approached the till.

"Hi, could I purchase that four-leaf clover ring?"

"The one your boyfriend was looking at?" The employee asked simply.

At this point, Hajime had been mistaken for being Nagito's boyfriend quite a few times amongst their years of friendship. Muttering a: "...Yeah." To which the worker grinned, picking up the ring from the display shelf.

Sure, they weren't actually together but hopefully, that would change soon.

"Wrapped?"

"Yes please."

The ring was placed into a box which was then wrapped with black and white polka-dot wrapping paper, a little bow on top. The gift was handed over, Hajime giving the money and thanking the employee before carefully placing it into his shoulder bag.

That was good timing, Nagito had just finished looking and reading everything so now they could leave. 

They stopped outside the shopping center and were about to give their goodbyes before splitting ways. The white-haired boy remembered something that they had discussed earlier. "Oh wait, I have to tell you who I like."

"Mhm, you do."

"Oh god um." He seemed worried, "Ahah, so. I think actions speak louder than words."

"What do you mean by that?"

Komaeda looked slightly unsure for a second. They were standing parallel and the chance was there but he was hesitant especially considering the fact that his feelings might not even be replicated.

Hajime took notice of the silence and hesitance. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, no. It'd be best if I did." He cursed slightly under his breath before stepping forward and bringing the brunette into a quick peck. Nagito pulled back immediately and started to regret his decision, caught off guard when he was pulled into another embrace.

They pulled apart after a quick minute, both a bit crimson.

"Well, I like you as well," Hajime confessed swiftly.

"Figured."

"Oh, before I forget I got you something."

Komaeda waited a bit patiently and somewhat confused, his eyes following the box that was pulled out of Hinata's bag.

"Here."

"Thank you, I'll open it right now," Nagito commented as he took the nicely wrapped box into his hands.

His eyes widened as he unwrapped the little thing, quickly opening the top of it and glancing at the ring. He slapped a hand onto his mouth, almost looking worried.

"Thank you so much, Hajime! But this was so expensive, why would you spend so much on me?!"

"I noticed how much you clearly wanted it so..." Hajime giggled upon being brought into another hug alongside a peck on the cheek. 

"Do you want to um..." Nagito tried to say something, his voice lowering at the end of his sentence making whatever he was asking inaudible.

"Speak up?"

"Do you want to uh- date? Perhaps? It's okay if you don't want to-" Cut off probably for the millionth time today but for a good cause.

"Of course!"


End file.
